


More Than We Were

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward's confession Anita decides to take matters into her own hands.</p><p>NB: If you haven't already you need to read the first three parts!  What are you waiting for? Go!  Now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just shameless smut. Edward, Anita and a shower. What's not to like?
> 
> This story has taken over my damn life! What I thought might have been maybe seven parts has spiralled and is still going, although I think I am now finally coming to the end! Lots more cameo's from the Anitaverse, so to speak, so watch out for them!

My heart leapt at his admission. He had feelings for me too? He...reciprocated? I had one chance to reply, one opportunity to get this right.  
'Fuck it.'  
I pulled open the shower door, grabbed him by the waistband and pulled him into the cubicle with me before I could lose my nerve. I shoved him back against the tiles and went up on my toes and kissed him, my body sliding against him as I rested my hands on his chest for balance. He made a small surprised noise but then his hands were on my waist, kneading and caressing as his mouth responded to mine, hot and wet.  
My stomach danced at his tongue teased at my lips, testing the waters so to speak, and as I opened myself to him other things gained a deep tingle, a throbbing ache only he could ease. My hands slid down his body as he set me back on my heels, but not breaking the kiss, our five inch height difference not making it such an issue. We took turns in tasting one another, flirting with our lips and tongues, gentle then deep and probing, as his hands pressed me into him. He made a low groan and it shot straight to my core, making my hips twitch and he tore his lips from mine.  
'Do you know how hard it is to get wet denim off?' He growled.  
'As hard as this?' I raised an eyebrow at him before I slipped my hand between us, cupping him, long and firm even through the thick cloth.  
'No.' His lips were back on mine as he pushed me back against the opposite wall, taking control as my hands worked at his poppers. He kissed his way across my cheek, tasting the water on my skin until he reached my jaw when he alternated between lips and teeth, and I whimpered, my hands pausing for a moment to enjoy what he was doing before releasing his last popper and I realised he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and going commando suddenly seemed like such an Edward thing to do. I moved my hands to his hips and tried to push the denim down, but he was right, wet denim was suddenly my least favourite thing of all time, and he seemed to come to the same conclusion, tearing his lips from my skin and looking down at me, pupils blown with lust, his lips plump and parted, his breathing heavy.  
‘Rinse that stuff out of your hair, I’ll get these fucking things off.’  
‘Uh, okay.’ I didn’t know what else to say so I put my head back under the spray and he stepped out of the shower, swearing as he tried to pull the wet material from his legs. They had fit him perfectly before they were wet and now they were almost welded to his flesh and I didn't envy him his job. Having said that him getting naked in front of me had made me forget how to rinse my hair. I snapped myself out of the state of disbelief I seemed to be stuck in and closed my eyes, concentrating on my hair and trying my darnedest not to be distracted by his cussing and the sound of damp denim, which was akin to sellotape being pulled off slowly.  
My hair was mostly rinsed when I heard the door open and close again and I was afraid to even open my eyes. My hair squeaked as I swept my hands over it, signalling it was clean, and Edward's voice was suddenly close, so low and quiet it made things even more intimate.  
'You missed a spot.'  
I flickered my eyes open against the droplets on my lashes and looked at him. 'Where?'  
'Here.' What made my knees weak was the fact he wasn't talking about my hair, not even close. His thumb grazed over my left nipple, drawing it immediately to a firm point. My breath caught in my throat and he gave me a smile that showed he knew just what he was doing, and that he was enjoying every second of it.  
I slowly lowered my arms but his hands were there, catching my wrists and holding my arms to either side of my head. 'Not yet.' He pushed me back into the corner of the shower and lowered his head while his hands held me in place, his lips finally touching the sensitive skin on my throat. He kissed and nuzzled and licked, drawing incoherent sounds from me, and when I thought it could get no better his teeth found my flesh and I let out a strangled cry, my arms pressing against his hold with the need to touch him but he held me steady and unmoving, the control all part of the fun for him. He teased my skin with every tool available to him and worked his way across the scars on my collarbone until my legs shook and his hands finally slid down my arms to either side of my breasts, his fingers trailing the edge of my rib cage as this thumbs traced the underside of where they curved underneath.  
I lowered my arms tentatively and when he didn't stop me I carded my fingers into his hair, touching lightly rather than controlling as he laid a path down to my breast, teasing me more on the way. First he was gentle, using his tongue to circle my breast before taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking softly before adding his teeth to graze over the taut peak then taking as much into his mouth as he could while his hands moved lower, firmly caressing my ribs then waist and hips.  
I was on the brink of telling him enough, my nipple on the verge of being too sensitive, too sore, but he seemed, perhaps by chance, to realise on his own and released me, pushing me back into the wall with his hips as his mouth found mine again and I couldn't think, the feel of him so firm against me, wet and now slick from my shower gel, made me groan which made him grind into me further and for a moment we were stuck in a cycle of oversensitivity to the new sensations with one another, lips unmoving and he joined me, moaning his pleasure along with me.  
'Shit.' He whispered against my lips, his breathing heavy.  
'Yeah.' I replied. We hadn't done that much but my heart was already racing.  
He leaned away just far enough he could study my face carefully. 'You sure you want this?'  
'Are you?'  
'You can't tell?' He slid himself against me with a small smile.  
'You already know how I feel.'  
He bowed his head until our lips were barely apart. 'Say it.'  
I swallowed before answering. 'I want you, Edward.'  
His eyes closed and he let out a sigh, his hand slipping down my thigh and raising my leg, holding it behind the knee before positioning himself at my entry. 'You want more prep?'  
It took me a second to realise what he meant but I didn't want to prolong it any longer. I was already wet, I would adjust, and I would savour every damn inch of him. 'Just get the fuck inside me already.'  
He didn't need telling twice. He chuckled and edged his way forward, slowly entering me then pulling out before once again moving in, a little more, and he continued this pace until he was fully sheathed inside me. He held himself still, his arm curving around my hip to tilt it for a better angle, and I twitched with the need for him to move.  
'I have a confession.' He pressed his cheek to mine and whispered in my ear. 'Hunting you, seeing who would win a draw down, that was never my ultimate fantasy.' He drew himself almost all the way out of me, making me whimper. 'This was. This is.'  
His words gave me a different kind of tingle, knowing he had felt this way all along, and as he thrust inside me I forgot all about how we had ended up here, that we were being hunted, there was only Edward and this moment.  
Edward moved slowly inside me, as though he were savouring every second we were together, his lips peppering my skin with soft kisses that had me sighing his name as he started things inside me on a slow but steady course towards oblivion. My hands slid over him as the shower continued to douse us, my fingers convulsing on his muscled shoulders as I felt the burning edge inside me beginning to form. I turned my face towards his and captured his lips with my own, cupping the back of his head with my hand and he snapped his hips forward with a growl, causing a sharp ache that was more pleasure than pain and I cried out at how good it felt.  
He kept up the faster pace, my foot leaving the floor as he pummelled my body with his, each plunge leaving me panting with exhilaration as my body began to tighten. I rode the fine line between frustration and ecstasy for what felt like too long before it snapped, and I fell into the abyss calling his name, my head thrown back, but he didn't stop his onslaught for several more thrusts, his hips bucking into me as my walls clenched and spasmed around him. When his body finally gave the cry he gave almost made me lose it again, the way his voice was so hoarse and somehow free, so uncontrolled, and I loved that I could make him do that, that he would let me see this side of him. His body stuttered against me, trembling in my arms as his hands convulsed on my flesh almost painfully, a low rumble rolling through his chest and out of his mouth. My head rolled back down and I rested my cheek against his, our breath falling heavily over each other's skin and he carefully lowered me back to my own two feet as he slipped free of me, but I didn't let him go.  
'Fuck.' I muttered and he moved back just far enough to smile at me and it was a complete shit eating grin.  
'Yeah we did.'  
'You're funny.' I gave him raised eyebrows.  
'I didn't hear you laughing.' He rested his forehead against mine. 'So, are we good?'  
'Depends.' I nudged his nose with mine.  
'On?' He prompted when I didn't continue.  
'On if you're going to help me clean up and hold me all night or not.' And I quickly added; 'Because I hope you're not going to do that guy thing where you got yours and you go all distant and weird.'  
'You want me to stay with you all night?' The question held an edge of disbelief, as though he hadn't thought any further than this.  
'I do.' I admitted.  
'I'd like that.'  
'Me too.'  
'So you said.' He dipped his head for a soft kiss. 'Now what?'  
'That whole cleaning up thing I mentioned.'  
'Right.'  
He had to put his hand on the wall to stabilise himself but he pushed away and picked up my shower gel, squeezing a generous amount into his hand and lathered them together, all the while maintaining eye contact with me as a small smile played on his lips. I held my hand out for the bottle but he didn't pass me it back off the shelf, instead he ran one hand down my arm as he stepped towards me.  
'You really need to clean up.' He said in a low voice as his other hand slid over my hip and down until his fingers slipped between my folds and my head bumped back against the wall as my body clenched at such a touch so soon.  
'Edward, I can't...' I started.  
'Sure you can.' He moved closer, one hand teasing my most sensitive spot while his other began to spread the lathered soap anywhere he could reach, starting with my breasts.  
'I'll fall.' I mumbled, really not complaining as his fingers worked what could only be described as magic on me, my hips rocking up to meet his hand as he circled my clit so lightly it was barely a touch at all.  
'I'll catch you. I always will.' He breathed against my skin before kissing me soundly while his fingers went to town, drawing his silken touch in and outside of me in a rhythm that had me quivering in no time, my breath shuddering as the orgasm crashed over me so suddenly I arched my back. He eased me through it, his touch soothing me as I panted his name and he gave a low chuckle.  
'You know you said about me holding you tonight?' I nodded, unable to speak with my heart pounding so heavily. 'I'm going to do that, but I can't promise you'll get much sleep. I want to see where else I get a reaction like your neck.'  
I couldn't argue, even if I wanted to, which I sure as hell didn't. All I could to was smile and nod.  
'Let's rinse off and go test those springs.'


End file.
